1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device and, more particularly, to an organic light emitting device having a quantum dot light emitting layer, and a method of fabricating the organic light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The external quantum efficiency of an organic light emitting device can be expressed by the product of the internal quantum efficiency and the outcoupling efficiency of the organic light emitting device. The internal quantum efficiency of an organic light emitting device depends on the formation probability of emissive excitons. When electrons and holes are recombined, triplet-state excitons and singlet-state excitons are generated in a ratio of 3:1 due to the difference in spin multiplicity of electron spins. Therefore, phosphorescent and fluorescent materials have internal quantum efficiencies of 75% and 25%, respectively.
Phosphorescence is used in a limited manner for manufacturing organic light emitting devices due to its short lifetime, and in most cases, organic light emitting devices are manufactured using fluorescent materials, thereby raising questions regarding the inefficiency of the organic light emitting devices. Therefore, there is a need to develop a nano-scale device that can generate a quantum effect in order to increase the optical efficiency of organic light emitting devices.